Con los últimos rayos de sol
by Martha-Digilove
Summary: Estaban todos en el agua, bueno, no todos. Cierta castaña prefería quedarse en la orilla del mar a tomar el sol, un acto muy extraño para ella. Por eso, cierto rubio decidió resolver sus dudas mientras caían los últimos rayos de sol.


El sol pegaba con fuerza, y el sonido de las olas y la brisa hacía que el clima fuese relajado. Bueno, todo lo relajado que alguien puede estar cuando Taichi, Davis, Matt y Tk estando en el agua. Davis y Tk estaban en la orilla jugando con las típicas palas de playa, mientras que Tai y Matt estaban jugando a las peleas en el agua.

Sora no podía parar de reír a ver a Tai perder de una forma tan idiota, siendo ''ahogado'' por el rubio. El resto estaba, o bien tomando el sol, bien hablando.

Ya más tarde, todos se fueron al agua, ya que Kari había visto peces, y se habían propuesto pillar alguno. Pero claro, no todos estaban en el agua...

Mimí seguía afuera, tomando el sol. No pensaba meterse ni aunque le diesen todo el dinero del mundo, prefería ponerse morena. Aún así, también estaba bien atenta a lo que hacían sus amigos.

Dentro del agua, Tai y Davis espantaban a los peces, haciendo enfadar a los demás por idiotas, pero a la vez, les hacían reír. En un momento determinado, Matt miró a la orilla, donde Mimí, tumbada boca abajo con la parte de arriba del bikini desabrochado para que el moreno no le dejara marca. El rubio sonrió, pero se extrañó mucho de que la joven castaña no estuviese en el agua haciendo el idiota como Davis y Tai. Normalmente, Mimí hubiese sido la que habría tomado la iniciativa de ir a por los peces, como dos años atrás, mientras que Matt tenía quince años y Mimí catorce. Era imposible sacar a Mimí del agua. Incluso él tenía que internase en el agua para sacar a la joven. Sin embargo, hoy Mimí estaba en la orilla tomando el sol. Aunque no podía negarse de la vista de la forma tan sensual que tenía la chica de ponerse morena.

El rubio decidió quitarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza. Él y Mimí habían tomado distancias desde hacía dos años, cuando Mimí volvió a Japón y Matt tuvo que irse a Londres a estudiar música por una beca que le habían concedido. Y claro, el chico solo iba en Navidad y verano. Aquello había echo que su amistad con todos se enfriara, sobre todo con Mimí, aunque lo que el rubio estaba enamorado completamente de ella.

― Hey, Matt, ¿qué te pasa? ―dijo Sora al ver a su amigo pensativo.

― Me preguntaba por qué Mimí no entra en el agua.

― Pregúntale.

No hizo falta que Sora se lo dijese dos veces, salió del agua, y se sentó al lado de Mimí, aún mojado. Mimí lo miró de refilón. La chica pensó que el muchacho se veía realmente sexy de aquella forma. Pero sus pensamientos fueron parados por la intervención por la sensual voz del rubio.

― ¿Por qué no vienes con los demás?

― No me apetece ―mintió―. Prefiero tomar el sol... y hablando de eso... ¿te importaría echarme un poco de crema en la espalda?

El chico asintió, y empezó a hacer un mensaje e la espalda de la chica mientras a la crema llegaba a todos lados. La piel de Mimí era suave, y delicada, pero a la vez tensa y firme. Sus manos pasaron por sus caderas, y Mimí, sin poder evitarlo, dio un suspiro. El joven se sonrojó, pero no paró hasta terminar de cubrir la piel de Mimí con crema.

― Gracias ―dijo la muchacha.

Ya pasada media hora, mientras que los demás seguían en busca de los peces, Mimí se ató su parte de arriba y se sentó en su toalla. Observó a Matt, que estaba leyendo un libro tumbado boca arriba. Los años habían echo un buen trabajo. Matt ahora tenía su típico corte de cabello que tenía desde los catorce años, el cuerpo bien formado. Su típica tableta, unos músculos mostrando de las horas de gimnasio, y los ojos azules lo hacían un príncipe azul.

― ¿De qué va el libro? ―se interesó la chica.

― De amor ―Matt dejó el libro―. Dos niños desde muy jóvenes se enamoraron, pero las cosas hicieron que ambos se separan. Años después, se reencuentran, pero su relación está muy fría. Aún no he seguido, pero tengo muchas ganas de ver como acaba.

Mimí se dio cuenta que el libro relataba bien su historia. Ella y el chico se habían separado cuando ella se fue a Estados Unidos, y después cuando él se fue a Londres.

― ¿Vienes al agua? ―dijo Matt.

― Prefiero quedarme fuera. De verdad.

― ¿Te ha pasado algo mientras yo no estaba? Porque no eres la Mimí de siempre.

― Puede que el tiempo nos haya cambiado.

Matt no tardó en levantarse y coger a Mimí, mientras ésta se resignaba. Sin embargo, el joven la llevó al agua y la tiró. Mimí se puso en pie, con cara de querer matar a Matt.

― ¡Ishida! ¡Que no quería meterme en el agua!

― Esta es la Mimí que yo conozco.

Mimí salió a la orilla, donde estaba Matt, para perseguirlo. Se alejaron bastante, tanto que llegaron a unos acantilados donde el agua, a causa de la marea que estaba subiendo, se estaba formando un estanque. Entonces, Mimí alcanzó a Matt y ambos cayeron al suelo, quedando Mimí encima de Matt.

― Te pille. Me debes treinta libras de peluquería.

―Valla, mira tú. ¿Por qué me hablas en libras? ―dijo Matt.

― Porque se que ahora usas más la libras que los yeee...

A Mimí no le dio tiempo de acabar la frase, porque Matt la tomó de los brazos y se puso él encima. Mimí se sonrojó al ver el rostro de Matt bañado por la luz del atardecer. Sus cabellos se tornaban algo más oscuros, su piel parecía más de ensueño y sus ojos eran más cálidos que nunca.

― Mimí, ¿me dejas hacer una cosa? ―preguntó el chico.

La chica no dijo ni sí ni no, pero asintió. En ese momento, el chico acercó su rostro al de la chica, y entonces la besó. Mimí abrió mucho los ojos, pero después se dejó llevar. Los labios de Matt sabían a miel, y besaba de tal forma que llevaba a la chica al cielo. Pero poco a poco, el besó se fue tornando algo más apasionado y feroz, y cada segundo hacía que el calor del lugar fuese a más. Mimí hundió sus manos en los cabellos del chico, mientras que él la tomaba por la cintura. Una de las manos de Matt fue a la parte donde el sostén del bikini de la chica se ataba mientras que las ella acariciaban el torso del chico.

― Matt, para, no... no es el momento...

El chico paró, consciente del momento. ¿Pero en que estaba pensando? Solo eran amigos. Y para colmo no tenían tanta confianza como tenían puesta en otro del grupo. Matt, completamente avergonzado de sus actos, se sentó al lado de Mimí, para contemplar el final de la puesta de sol.

― Matt... ―susurró Mimí.

― ¿Si?

― Ya se como acaba tu libro.

Matt la miró. ¿Acaso ella lo había leído?

― ¿A sí? ¿Y cómo acaba?

Mimí, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se situó encima de Matt, haciendo sonrojar a éste.

― Acaba cuando la chica no puede ocultarlo más y se confiesa al chico besándolo con los últimos rayos de Sol.

Y entonces, antes de que el rubio pudiese reaccionar, Mimí la estaba besando. Primero se sorprendió, pero después de comprenderlo todo, siguió el beso de la chica con los labios más dulces del mundo.

-O-

― ¿Se puede saber dónde están Matt y Mimí? ―dijo Tk mientras miraba hacia todos lados.

― Déjalos, sabes como son esos dos. ―respondió Tai con la boca llena de golosinas.

― No hables con la boca llena, Taichi ―le regañó Sora―. Y hablando de los reyes de Roma, por la orilla asoman.

Mimí y Matt llegaban por la orilla, sintiendo el agua tibia en los pies. Iban cogidos de la mano, riendo de algunos de los comentarios que hacía Matt. Cuando llegaron donde estaban sus amigos, todos esperaban una explicación de la falta de presencia desde la tarde.

― ¿Podemos resumir? Juramos que es una buena explicación,

Los demás asintieron, y entonces, ambos se besaron, dejando a sus amigos con a boca abierta. Tras contar los sucesos en el acantilado ―sin dar todos los detalles―, sus amigos ya no hicieron más preguntas.

-O-

Antes de irse, mientras recogían las cosas, Matt tomó su libro. Ya no quería saber el final, puesto que ya lo había vivido. Entonces, vio pasar a Tai a su lado.

― Hey, Taichi, toma ―dijo dándole el libro―. Ya lo he acabado.

Tai miró el libro, y tras encogerse de hombros, dijo:

― Gracias.

― Una cosa, es mejor vivir el final.

Tai se quedó algo pillado, ¿vivir el final? ¿A qué se refería con aquello?

-O-

**nota de la autora:**** si quieren la continuación ****_TAIORA_ solo pídanla. **


End file.
